comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cade Masters (Earth-81648)
Cade Masters is a black ops agent for the English branch of S.H.I.E.L.D, Titan. History Orphaned At the age of three months, Cade's parents abandoned him at the Darwin Orphanage, just outside of Paradigm City. He was raised in the science-based, religion-free establishment. He was a talented sports player, even at the age of 2, and proved to be an exceptionally healthy person. During a camping trip with the rest of the orphans, Cade learnt that he also had an uncanny skill for fighting. When an older orphan attacked him. It was this display of brutal behaviour that led to Titan to him. Adoptive Training Luke was adopted by General Howard Zeus of Titan, who put him through training. Cade enjoyed it, loving his fight school in the Titan base. He was overjoyed when he surpassed others more than three times his own age of 7, and became the most skilled trainee in the Titan arsenal. Zeus was proud of his son, and treated him to what he wanted, which helped his motivation. Whenever Zeus offered him the chance to become a full agent, Cade refused the offer. It was only when he turned 13, six years after his training began, that he took the offer and became a full Titan Agent. Nanites In His Veins Life As An Assassin Agent Cade became Titan's number one black ops agent in no time at all, and managed to infiltrate countless criminal cells. His black ops assassinations began, and the top crime bosses in England were killed. An example was set across England, as "the Shadow" killed more and more. Most areas were purged of crime syndicates, except for Paradigm City. Spending several months in the city, he learnt of the long-established Sanctum, and his empire of criminals working a number of black market rings, organised robberies, and various other illegal activities. Cade was set to try and infiltrate this, but he became sidetracked by the rampage of the new supervillain, Calibrate. A Final Ultimatum Cade showed up at the scene of the rampage, to find a mysterious, hooded vigilante who was fighting the villain, Calibrate by himself. Cade quickly pulled out a bomb launcher and fired it at the villain. He tried to pull Luke out of the way, but the bomb went off and they were both launched over a kilometre away. After a brief conversation, and an attempt at helping the vigilante, Luke, with his injuries, the two parted ways. Powers and Abilities Powers Cade has no powers beyond peak human condition. Abilities Weapons Expert - Cade has been trained with countless weapons, specialising in guns and explosives. Extreme Accuracy - Due to the years of training, he has pinpoint accurate aim, being able to shoot a bird down from over a mile away. The only thing he can't aim at is Ultimatum, due to Luke's immense speed. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Heroes of Earth-81648 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Weapons Experts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Bisexual Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Titan (Earth-81648) Category:Martial Artists Category:Ultimatum (Earth-81648) Category:Earth-81648 Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Super Soldiers